El astronauta del atardecer
by polluela
Summary: Nadie merece esperar tanto, nadie, pensó. Nadie merece dedicar su vida a empresas imposibles. Nadie merece amar, sin ser amado.
1. Dos estrellas

Los atardeceres en el planeta Edmunds tenían una breve particularidad: una vez que el cielo se teñía de color dorado, a lo lejos, dos estrellas brillaban en el horizonte. Tal vez, dos soles, concluyó Amelia. El fenómeno tenía una duración muy breve, quizás unos quince minutos, por lo que, analizarlo, resultaba un desafío aún. La explicación más sencilla, consistía en que debía ser un simple fenómeno de la estación. Sin embargo, no dejaba de asombrar. Para el ojo humano, contemplar dos soles era lo más cercano a una película de ciencia ficción, incluyendo la sensación de misterio, por breve que fuera.

Luego de tres meses transcurridos dentro de Edmunds, la rutina inicial ya había tomado cuerpo de hábito. Primero, levantarse temprano y comenzar a chequear desde el alba una larga serie de datos relacionados al ambiente: elementos químicos, temperatura, cambios climáticos, humedad, entre otros. Al principio, sólo a través de una evaluación verbal dada por CASE y, posteriormente, una salida a terreno. En aquel momento, Amelia dejaba la estación con su traje espacial (con la excepción de su casco) y se dirigía caminando al primer puesto de evaluación "Isla 1", como le había llamado Edmunds.

Los días en el planeta, según los cálculos del robot, duraban un total de 32 horas, con un breve amanecer, un largo mediodía y una tarde lo suficientemente extensa para visitar casi todas las _islas_ , o punto de transmisión y análisis (como CASE solía decirles). Así, el recorrido comenzaba en la antena previamente instalada por el astronauta, situada en la punta del monte más cercano y que coincidía, asimismo, con el lugar donde Edmunds había dejado su propia nave. Cada una de las islas, además, tenían por función buscar patrones al servicio de la vida humana, principalmente relacionadas con el equilibrio y estabilidad en el ambiente, reuniendo datos y arrojando nuevas líneas para entender el funcionamiento del planeta.

Como todos los días, el andar de Brand era acompañado por el robot, que hoy parecía irreconocible: cubierto de polvo y de un color cobrizo semejante al óxido, seguramente producto de las características químicas del lugar, aún poco coherentes. Si bien, se podía concluir que _algo_ en el ambiente causaba la corrosión de sus partes, aún el robot se encontraba en el proceso de perfilar dicho elemento, por ahora desconocido y libre en la atmósfera. Por supuesto, nada de eso afectaba su rendimiento y, hasta el momento, CASE resultaba bastante útil en corregir fallas de calibración y advertir detalles importantes, en cada una de las Islas.

—Según la _Isla 3_ , los niveles de humedad se acentuaron desde las 4 de la mañana, con un ápice a las 6:56.

—¿Será una especie de primavera? —Brand murmuró, situando sus manos en la cintura, contemplando el comienzo de un atardecer. Por el día de hoy, las revisiones habían llegado a su fin.

—El término _primavera_ , me parece un tanto errado, Dra. Brand. Necesitamos más datos para establecer las denominadas estaciones climáticas.

Amelia sonrió ante la lógica del robot. —Estaba bromeando, CASE... aunque ver algo florecer en este desierto sería una especie de deseo cumplido.

La astronauta permaneció en su puesto para recobrar el aliento, como siempre, sintiendo un breve ahogo por la caminata. El robot, por su parte, se detuvo y retomó su posición neutra, rectangular. Visto de ese modo, CASE le traía a su memoria el monolito que aparecía en el film _2001: Odisea en el Espacio_ , película que recordaba haber visto una vez cuando pequeña, al lado de su padre, cuando el espacio, claro está, solía ser simplemente un concepto _lejano_ , desconocido.

Amelia pensó en tomar asiento sobre una roca cuando, a lo lejos, pudo divisarlo. Una figura humana que le transmitió un sentimiento de sorpresa y felicidad: él siempre solía aparecer a la misma hora, cerca del atardecer.

—Vamos, CASE.

Ambos comenzaron el descenso hasta el campamento base, donde se encontraba el _ranger_ y, por consiguiente, su lugar actual de residencia. Mientras caminaba, pudo vislumbrar de lejos la escena, los colores, y percibir la misma sensación de siempre en su pecho, con respecto a este planeta: misterio. Pese a los datos y números, Amelia tenía la idea de que Edmunds guardaba un gran secreto en su composición, cubierto bajo una serie de fenómenos desperdigados, tanto hermosos como sobrecogedores.

Por ejemplo, cerca de la medianoche, el cielo solía revelar un camino semejante a las Auroras Boreales de los polos de la tierra (lo que aún la dejaba perpleja). Por otro lado, también estaban los movimientos telúricos, bastante breves, que solían sorprenderla tanto en la noche, como en el día. Luego de cada movimiento (que según CASE no superaban los 3 grados Richter), siempre quedaba tácita una pregunta en su cabeza: _¿es lo más fuerte que puede ocurrir?_ Porque la verdad, tras todas las características de Edmunds, se encontraba un verdadero enigma, tal como un profesor esconde la respuesta a sus alumnos, esperando a que uno de ellos pueda descifrar el secreto.

Y, por supuesto, estaba la atmósfera: el aire del planeta solía arrebatarle el aliento por cada 10 metros de caminata. La sensación, se parecía enormemente a escalar una montaña de más de tres mil metros, aunque según los cálculos de CASE, él insistía que se encontraban en poca altura. Pese a esto, Amelia se negaba a utilizar su casco espacial, como también, no tenía intención de hacer uso complementario de oxígeno. Luego de la odisea vivida junto al _Endurance_ , la mujer tenía la sensación de haber estado con él una eternidad y la sola idea de volver a retomar el hábito, le pareció claustrofóbica.

—Hola, tú...

Doyle sonrió frente a su arribo. Brand dejó caer sus manos en las rodillas para recobrar el aliento. Luego, el hombre habló: —¿Alguna novedad?

Brand estiró su espalda y limpió sus brazos que lucían cobrizos de tierra. —Bueno, dentro de todo el polvo y rocas que ya conocemos como la palma de la mano, tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de disfrutar una especie de _primavera_. Suena bien, ¿no?

Doyle sonrió, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. —Sería la mejor noticia del día de hoy.

—Dra. Brand —CASE interrumpió.

—Aunque si me permites —Brand continuó sus palabras sin prestar atención al robot— El atardecer de este planeta se sitúa en el top 3 de mis fenómenos favoritos.

Doyle soltó una carcajada. —Al parecer, alguien estuvo re leyendo _Le Petit Prince_ , de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente. —Es una idea muy romántica.

—Dra. Brand —CASE insistió, a lo cual la mujer le dedicó una mirada— ¿Con quién está hablando?

Amelia suspiró largamente y situó una de sus manos sobre el robot. Luego, negó con la cabeza.


	2. Ámsterdam

A un año del lanzamiento del cuarto y último grupo del proyecto Lázaro (cada misión llevaba por defecto 3 astronautas), todo pareció ralentizarse dentro de la estación. Por más de 6 meses, el resto del equipo en la tierra se dedicó en silencio a continuar el trabajo, trayendo a mesa el tema del proyecto sólo en casos de estricta necesidad. Así, cada uno de los científicos pareció dedicarse de lleno a su propia área, con la esperanza en descubrir o saber, _algo_ que permitiera calmar la sed de incertidumbre: una nueva fórmula, una nueva tecnología, una nueva propuesta.

Fue por esos días donde Amelia comenzó a pasar más días dentro del laboratorio, analizando la evolución de embriones humanos y el desarrollo de una tecnología que les permitiera soportar años innumerables en criogenia. Lo anterior, era razón suficiente para justificar su ausencia a reuniones y presentaciones públicas, ya que, para ser honesta, no veía utilidad en conversar con sus pares. Con sólo ver sus rostros, traía a su mente motivos para que su mente urdiera pensamientos en torno a la última misión Lázaro y su incertidumbre.

Su autoreclusión le recordaba a su niñez. Especialmente las tardes en que, con su madre, aguardaban el regreso de su padre, preguntándose por qué éste no volvía del trabajo. Incluso, a sus cortos años, ella sabía que ese tipo de cosas no se podían preguntar. Porque, simplemente, el rostro de su madre lo decía todo. Tal vez, eso fue lo que la motivó a estudiar ciencias, a entrar al mundo de los números y teoremas. De algún modo, Brand siempre buscó conocer qué era lo que apartaba a su padre de su vida familiar, qué tenía su trabajo como científico que le impedía regresar a casa. Hoy, la mesa se había volteado y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie: el trabajo es el distractor por excelencia.

"Amelia, te estuvimos esperando".

La voz de Doyle resonó por sus oídos, junto con el _click_ que anunciaba que la puerta se había cerrado tras su espalda. Ella no apartó los ojos del microscopio. "Pues explícales que estoy ocupada", murmuró con seriedad, ajustando la resolución del objeto bajo sus manos.

Esta vez, el hombre no respondió de vuelta. Luego de exhalar un breve suspiro, permaneció en silencio en la misma posición. Un minuto pasó, dos minutos. Y cuando la situación se hizo insostenible, Brand levantó la cabeza, sin dedicar una mirada a su acompañante. Situó dos manos sobre la mesa y pronunció con sequedad: "¿Necesitas algo, Doyle?"

Con el rabillo del ojo, descubrió que su acompañante estaba bastante cerca, ahora sentado al lado de ella, con el mentón apoyado en una de sus manos. Él respondió de inmediato. "Necesitas hablar, Brand"

Ella tragó saliva y volvió a responder: "Diles que le mandaré el _paper_ el próximo viernes, cuando-"

"No me refiero a la investigación", el hombre de ojos azules respondió, girando hacia ambos lados su cabeza.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, lo cual produjo que Brand tragara saliva y abriera su boca tratando de vocalizar una respuesta que no llegó. Su acompañante esbozó una sonrisa tenue, que casi se funde en su expresión de tristeza. Acto seguido, bajó de su asiento y se acercó a la mujer que aún parecía estática, sin poder articular palabra.

En aquellos tiempos, hoy podía recordar, ella llevaba el cabello un poco más largo, lo suficiente para que las puntas alcanzaran sus hombros. No por una cosa de afinidad, de hecho. La razón estaba en su propia reclusión y el no acudir a una peluquería o tienda de ropa en meses. Lo recordaba bien pues, al momento en que Doyle sacó un mechón de su frente, recobró una sensibilidad que residía oculta dentro de sí.

Con tan sólo ese gesto, recordó además que aún la última misión Lázaro no establecía contacto con la base, que nada se sabía en torno a su viaje a través del agujero de gusano, que la misión hasta ahora sólo acumulaba meses y meses de misterio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Brand cortara el contacto visual y bajara la mirada.

En aquellos momentos, Doyle se dedicaba por completo al avance teórico de un nuevo proyecto sin nombre, que buscaba un respaldo físico-matemático más extenso que las cuatro últimas misiones Lázaro, que hasta el momento sólo había tomado más vidas que resultados concretos. El nuevo objetivo sería asegurar no sólo las vidas de los tripulantes, sino también la meta de encontrar vida en otro planeta y, de ese modo, salvar finalmente a la raza humana de su inminente extinción.

La primera vez que Amelia hubo de conocer a Doyle, fue gracias a su padre. Junto a él, viajó a Holanda para un encuentro mundial de Astrofísica, ya que según sus propias palabras masculinas: era un nicho perfecto de mentes jóvenes y nuevas ideas. Además, en dicho encuentro, el recién doctorado e Ingeniero John Doyle, daría una ponencia sobre las probabilidades de situar a la física como lumbrera para encontrar vida fuera de la tierra: una especie de fórmula que no sólo pretendía encontrar planetas aptos para la vida, sino que _demasiados_. Luego de escuchar la charla por hora y media, su padre decidió acercarse con la intención de pedir su participación en un proyecto fundado hace más de 30 años en secreto por NASA, de nombre Lázaro.

Amelia no olvidaría jamás esa semana por dos razones: ella había ido obligada y Ámsterdam parecía estar viviendo uno de sus peores inviernos lluviosos. En aquel mes, a solicitud del Dr. Mann, tuvieron la misión reclutar a nuevos científicos para el proyecto y luego, como fue de esperar, su padre había insistido en que ella le acompañara. Además, el viaje ocurrió después de una pelea titánica con Edmuds, quien rechazó su propuesta de viajar juntos y eligió quedarse investigando, dejando la tarea diplomática por sobre sus hombros.

Así, luego de terminada la conferencia, se reunieron a cenar con Doyle, quien permaneció en silencio durante toda la comida, escuchando a su padre comentar los detalles más generales del nuevo proyecto, que tenía por objetivo revolucionar la carrera espacial mundial y el destino de la Humanidad. Eso sí, sin revelar los detalles más importantes, enlazado a la parte empírica del proyecto: misiones que podrían derivar en viajes sin retorno, recursos destinados desde el gobierno, selección de astronautas, entrenamiento espacial, firmas de cláusulas de seguridad por vida y, por último, develación de información secreta sobre el próximo exilio y extinción de la humanidad.

Si Doyle se interesaba (tal como había sucedido en el proceso de reclutamiento de todos los integrantes actuales del proyecto Lázaro), debía comprometer tiempo completo a la misión, que incluía residir en las cercanías de la base espacial, firmar una larga lista de acuerdos de confidencialidad y... en pocas palabras, tener un nuevo estilo de vida dedicado a la física y a la ciencia. Casi como una película de Hollywood.

Ahí, mientras Doyle mascaba su bifé, Brand no escuchó nada, todavía recordando la última pelea con Edmunds y su deseo de volver a la base para aclarar un par de puntos dentro de su relación, especialmente su sensación de coincidir con su pareja sólo en el marco del trabajo. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, no pudo evitar el situar su mirada en la argolla del anular izquierdo de Doyle.

"No estoy casado aún", comentó con una sonrisa, en dirección a Brand. Solo ahí Amelia notó su falta de interés en la conversación y cómo su curiosidad la había delatado. "Estamos comprometidos aún", el hombre agregó, sin que Brand dijera una sola palabra.

De regreso a la base y a su conversación en la sala de investigación en criogenia, Doyle le ofreció cenar juntos, una vez terminado su horario laboral. Brand decidió que lo más fácil sería acceder y así, evitar todo un sermón relacionado con su auto reclusión, que prefería omitir. Por supuesto, debido a la lejanía de la estación al pueblo más cercano, la cena se realizó en la habitación de Doyle (todo el equipo residía en un gran edificio, semejante a una residencia universitaria), quien preparó un arroz y estofado.

Entre plato y plato, Amelia comenzó a relatar los avances de la investigación y las posibilidades de probar su teoría de repoblación en el nuevo y próximo proyecto. La noche transcurrió rápido, especialmente cuando todas las residencias carecían de televisión, radios o algún acceso a internet, dejando cualquier tipo de entretención resumida a la conversación. De ese modo, sólo cuando se despidió de Doyle en el dintel de su puerta, reparó que éste no había mencionado palabra en toda la tarde, dedicándose por completo a escucharla.

Ese hecho le trajo de inmediato una reminiscencia a aquella primera vez en Ámsterdam, donde siquiera tuvo interés de preguntarle algo y, de inmediato, Brand cayó en cuenta que, lejos de su trabajo como científico, ella no sabía nada de él: su vida personal, sus intereses, su carácter... ni si quiera su día de cumpleaños.

En aquel momento, luego de caminar a su propia habitación dos pisos más abajo, recordó los pro y contra de esta vida de científicos. Tantos esfuerzos en buscar vida afuera, en desarrollar teorías cosmológicas, cuando ni siquiera ella sabía un ápice de sus compañeros de trabajo. Cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, trajo a su mente todos los rostros de los integrantes del proyecto, concluyendo: el misterio más grande no estaba allá afuera, sino dentro de ellos mismos.


	3. Algo que contar

Luego de tomar un vaso de agua, Brand se dirigió a la salida del _ranger_ y bajó a tierra para tomar asiento en una de las rocas, con el objetivo de contemplar el atardecer. Doyle no demoró en llegar, con su eterna sonrisa y su traje de astronauta impoluto. Ambos se sentaron a un mismo nivel, en silencio, mientras que de fondo, una segunda estrella comenzaba a saludar al horizonte.

Brand exhaló y terminó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Doyle, quien la imitó y se limitó a no decir nada, contemplando el breve espectáculo.

—¿Has recibido alguna notificación?, ¿alguna radio señal? —el hombre rompió la quietud del ambiente.

Brand negó con la cabeza, aún atenta al horizonte.

—¿CASE no ha captado ninguna anomalía, tampoco?, ¿sobre los movimientos telúricos?

Brand negó por segunda vez.

—Ya sabes que podrías comenzar a emitir una señal...

—Doyle —Amelia levantó la cabeza, pasando una mano por sus cabellos. Suspiró largo. —No quiero transmitir ninguna señal hasta no estar completamente segura que este planeta es lo suficientemente habitable para recibir una colonia de seres humanos.

El astronauta del atardecer frunció la boca, como si quisiera preguntar algo; sin embargo, volvió su rostro a las dos estrellas del horizonte. —No puedes perder tiempo en estas cosas, Amelia.

—¿Perder tiempo? —Brand retrucó, separándose de él— ¿Y mandar un mensaje erróneo?, ¿y hacer creer a los demás que este planeta es habitable cuando sólo hay rocas, polvo y temblores intermitentes?

—Amelia...

La mujer lo detuvo, alzando su mano derecha. —¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te conté del Dr. Mann?, ¿o no recuerdas lo que ocurrió en Miller?

—Amelia, en ambos casos tú no tuviste responsabilidad por el desenlace de los hechos. Sólo estoy diciendo que podrías comenzar a trasmitir resultados, para que los demás se enteren...

—¿De qué? —interrumpió apresurada, sin dejarle acabar la frase— ¿que yo estoy aquí?, ¿y arriesgar toda una tripulación por información que aún no ha sido confirmada?

Doyle bajó la mirada y cruzó sus manos sobre sus piernas. Sólo en ese momento Brand pudo advertir su actitud: el tono de voz, responder con preguntas, adelantarse a los hechos. No sólo estaba a la defensiva, sino que no deseaba hablar del tema. Entonces, con el cansancio a cuestas, dejó caer su rostro entre ambas palmas de sus manos y exhaló largo. Doyle tenía razón: siempre tendía a ser muy exigente con ella misma, con los demás, con las situaciones. Una actitud arraigada desde la niñez, bien lo sabía ella.

—Lo siento —Brand murmuró.

El astronauta pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de la mujer, tragando saliva. —Está bien.

La mujer siguió con sus ojos el camino de su brazo, dejando caer la mirada en el parche bordado con la palabra _Endurance_ , que lucía además una pequeña figura de la nave con forma de círculo. Al mismo tiempo, se preguntó por vez primera por qué Doyle siempre se presentaba ante ella con su traje espacial... tal vez porque así estaba la última vez que le vio.

—¿Qué? —el hombre preguntó— ¿sólo ahora te das cuenta lo atractivo que soy?

Amelia soltó un bufido que terminó en risas. Lo contempló a cuerpo completo y dejó caer su mano sobre aquella barba oscura, perfectamente alineada.

—¿Sabes?, nunca te he visto sin barba.

—Me gustaba así —respondió el astronauta, ahora, mirando sus manos.

—También me gusta. Los hombres con barba, después de un tiempo, siempre resultan atractivos.

Doyle sonrió y llevó sus dedos al mentón, haciendo una mueca divertida, con actitud de filósofo. —Pues conozco a un hombre que no tenía barba. Y que, si más no me equivoco, logró cautivarte.

La mujer se sonrojó, abriendo su boca, de par en par. Luego, movió sus labios, sin saber qué decir. —Doyle...

—Vamos, todos nos dimos cuenta cómo lo mirabas. —el hombre alzó su ceja izquierda, cual Watson a Sherlock Holmes.

—No es cierto...

—Además —el hombre retrucó— aún no me has contado qué sucedió entre ustedes, posterior a nuestra visita al planeta Miller.

—Si te conté...

Doyle alzó su dedo índice, con aires de sabelotodo. —Todos los detalles _científicos_ , lo que sucedió con el Dr. Mann, pero... nada sobre ustedes dos.

Brand se abrazó a sí misma, a la vez que miraba el suelo. Posteriormente, situó una de sus manos en sus propias mejillas, tratando de que el calor de la tarde no se escapara de su piel. Pensó dentro de sí: _¿habría algo que contar?_


	4. Temer al tiempo

La primera vez en que ella y Doyle compartieron una noche juntos, fue tres semanas después del primer y último contacto del cuarto grupo de la misión Lázaro. Él cable informativo, que arribó en la madrugada de un domingo de abril, reveló dos informaciones clave para el proyecto: la primera, un breve registro audiovisual, y la segunda, la recepción de tres señales radioemitidas en desfase. Curiosamente, ambos cables arribaron al mismo tiempo, pese a que sus fechas de registro diferían en la fecha de creación. El mensaje audiovisual se había grabado minutos a posteriores de cruzar el agujero de gusano, mientras que, las radio señales, habían sido emitidas tiempo después.

En el video, el Dr. Mann mencionaba a la cámara la confirmación de un dato teórico: la existencia de un agujero negro masivo, que denominó: _Gargantúa_. De ese modo, agregaba, la penúltima misión Lázaro había logrado llegar más lejos que todas sus misiones antecesoras. Según explicaba (las imágenes parecían grabadas dentro de una cueva, por la poca iluminación), los datos entregados por la tercera misión estaban en lo correcto, ya que habían logrado ubicar a los 3 planetas en órbita más cercanos al agujero negro. Ahora bien, sería tarea de Miller, Edmunds y él comprobar su aptitud para la vida humana.

El registro audiovisual se proyectó al grupo de científicos en una sesión privada, dentro de una sala donde la mayoría permaneció de pie para oír la voz entre cortada del Dr. Mann, que lucía serio y concentrado explicando detalles numéricos. Mientras hablaba, explicó que las transmisiones, debido a una falla en la antena sur, no habían podido transmitirse hasta ese momento y que, desafortunadamente, tampoco lograron rescatar más detalles de las misiones anteriores en el trayecto (hace años que nadie osaba preguntar por las vidas de los astronautas, tampoco).

Amelia contempló la proyección apoyada en una muralla, lejos del grupo principal, quienes anotaban datos en sus libretas de notas y murmuraban conclusiones. En su mente, no registró ninguna de las palabras del científico y sólo se dedicó a observar la calidad del video, que presentaba intervalos de oscuridad, como sucedía en el pasado, cuando una cinta de cine estaba dañada por uso prolongado. Entonces, escuchó decir al Dr. Mann que daría un momento a los demás astronautas para hablar. Primero, apareció la Dra. Miller, quien explicó frente a la pantalla su emoción al proseguir con la misión y sus saludos al equipo, pidiendo que se comunicaran con su madre para afirmar que se encontraba bien. Y luego, ella misma giró la pantalla para enfocar a Edmunds.

El hombre no sólo tenía una barba frondosa, sino también lucía más delgado. Estaba de pie con unos papeles en la mano y, en breves instantes, comenzó a hablar de los detalles de su próximo arribo, ya que él sería el primero de la tripulación en emprender vuelo hacia su planeta designado. Lucía sin ganas de hablar, dubitativo. Sin embargo, luego de un suspiro, levantó la cabeza y saludó con una mano a la cámara. Otra pausa silenciosa, y un gesto típico de cuando se sentía nervioso: cruzar sus brazos en el pecho. Ojos brillosos, también. Ojos que miraron fuera de la cámara, al mismo tiempo que humedecía sus labios. Finalmente, una sonrisa junto a un "adiós".

El video se fue a negro y los presentes en la sala permanecieron sin hablar. Del fondo de la habitación, el profesor Brand encendió la luz y carraspeó con fuerza, trayendo nuevamente la atención de todos. Al mismo tiempo, el hombre se arremangó la camisa y trajo una pizarra blanca, trazando una serie de datos y dibujos a los cuales Amelia no logró prestar atención. Mientras su padre esbozaba números y ecuaciones alrededor de un círculo, ella sintió una perfecta mutez en su cabeza, donde aún estaba Edmunds, con sus ojos brillantes y la incapacidad de hablar por la emoción.

Ella lo conocía muy bien para saber qué ocurría. Algo no andaba bien, algo no había funcionado como se esperaba. Mientras contemplaba cómo su padre hablaba a la multitud, pensó que, en cierto sentido, _todos lo sabían._ Todos los presentes tenían claridad de que ninguno de ellos volvería a la tierra. Ella no era la excepción, por supuesto. En cierto sentido, ella lo supo al momento que el Dr. Mann seleccionó a su novio para participar en la misión. Sin embargo, una cosa era la teoría... y otra la realidad.

Amelia no demoró en dejar el salón y cerrar lentamente la puerta tras de sí. Apoyando su espalda en el metal frío, la mujer sintió cómo en su estómago comenzaba a abrirse un agujero enorme, dejándole una sensación de ingravidez, incluso de pie. Tapó su boca con las manos e intentó ahogar las ganas de llorar, respirando por la nariz. _¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?_ , hoy se cumplían dos años desde que el tercer grupo Lázaro había emprendido vuelo.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón volvió a abrirse y de ella emergió nada más y nada menos que Doyle. Él, parecía estar buscando algo, cuando finalmente sus ojos se cruzaron con la mujer, quien ahora se encontraba en una esquina, sin decir palabra. Al verla, el hombre relajó sus hombros, suspirando. Acto seguido, el científico cerró la puerta con lentitud y dejó su palma izquierda apoyada en la superficie de metal, con los labios entreabiertos. Ella, por su parte, no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y sólo se mantuvo de pie, contemplándolo, con la mente vacía.

Luego de un momento, que pareció una eternidad, Doyle comenzó a acercarse, tragando saliva, como si no quisiese espantarla o quebrar el silencio. Una vez que estuvieron de frente y a centímetros de distancia, Amelia notó sus ojos azules, el mentón pronunciado y una pequeña cicatriz sobre su ceja izquierda. A la vez que respiraba entrecortado, sintió su vaho masculino rozar su nariz, señal clara de la proximidad. Brand bajó sus brazos y percibió cómo un escalofrío la cubrió desde el cuello hasta los dedos de sus pies. Tragó saliva, creyendo que los ojos azules de su acompañante terminarían por absorberla por completo.

Segundos después, la puerta del salón se volvió a abrir. Claramente, la sesión informativa había terminado y la estación hoy ya tenía una nueva misión que planificar.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien (más de 100 años más tarde, de hecho), ése había sido el momento en que las cosas tomaron otro rumbo para ella y Doyle. Ese breve instante de vulnerabilidad y silencio. Lo que había sucedido después entre ambos, solo se enlazó a un camino natural, tal como una ola precede a otra ola, tal como después de la noche, hay día. Por supuesto, esa noche no logró dormir, tampoco la siguiente. Las últimas imágenes de Edmunds la cubrían cual sombra en su habitación, negándose a abandonarla, a dejarla en paz. Al tercer día, Amelia no apareció en el laboratorio y se quedó sentada por sobre su cama, abrazando sus piernas, pensando y durmiendo a tientas. Casi al término de la semana, el sonido de dos golpes en la puerta sacó a Amelia de un trance que parecía haber dilatado el tiempo.

Tras de la puerta, descubrió la mirada de su padre, quien se encontraba de pie junto a una bandeja de metal. Sin decir nada, le dejó pasar, quedándose al lado del dintel, cruzada de brazos. Una vez el hombre dejó la bandeja sobre su mesa pequeña, la destapó, dejando al descubierto un plato de comida, pan, jugo y postre. Luego, colocó sus manos en la cintura, sin girar a verla: "Es hora que salgas y enfrentes lo sucedido, Amelia. Tú lo sabes más bien que nadie: la muerte no es a lo que tememos-"

 _Tememos al tiempo_. Completó Brand, en su mente.

"Tememos al tiempo", cerró su padre, con voz profunda.

Ahí de pie, mientras el hombre giraba y comenzaba a hablarle de frente, Brand se abrazó a si misma con los ojos humedecidos, sin procesar nada de lo que se escuchaba salir de los labios de su progenitor. Al revés de eso, sólo trajo a su mente las pocas veces que su padre la visitó en la universidad, donde él solía llegar de sorpresa a su cuarto de la residencia, para hablarle sobre la importancia de su titulación, de su futuro trabajo y la necesidad de contar con su colaboración en proyectos de NASA. Hoy, nada parecía haber cambiado.

"Te traeré unos informes que necesito analices ahora. Espero que comprendas la situación".

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él, Brand quedó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras pasaba una mano empuñada por sus ojos. Con los brazos rodeando su cuerpo, dio un vistazo a la pequeña ventana de su habitación, aún incapaz de procesar algo en su mente. Luego, dos golpes en la puerta. Tragó saliva y deseó no tener que abrir, ser como cualquier otra persona de este mundo, con una vida normal, un trabajo común y silvestre, que le permitiera recluirse del mundo las veces que quisiese, sin tener que ver a su padre en un buen tiempo. Quitando un mechón de cabello, Amelia abrió la puerta, dando un respingo.

Doyle pareció igualmente sorprendido que ella, abriendo su boca para murmurar unas palabras. Pese a ello, se quedó quieto, dándose tiempo para contemplar el aspecto de mujer. Brand, por su parte, tampoco pudo hablar y solo sintió su corazón galopar bajo su garganta con un ritmo profundo. Él lucía su usual camisa celeste, unos pantalones azul marino y la bata blanca con el bordado: J. Doyle. Todo lo anterior, le recordó su propio aspecto descuidado, producto de días de reclusión en una habitación de tres metros cuadrados. Por instinto, bajó la mirada y quitó un par de lágrimas florecientes.

"Dr. Doyle", se escuchó del fondo del pasillo.

Ambos giraron y contemplaron como el Dr. Brand se acercaba con una carpeta de color verde bajo el brazo.


	5. 356

Sin siquiera tocar los documentos de la carpeta verde, Brand se ató los cordones de las zapatillas, concentrada. En su mente, pensó que la mayoría de los papeles debían contener múltiples párrafos, gráficos y estadísticas recolectadas por la última misión Lázaro, cubiertos por el estampado: _Información secreta_. Ahí, la carpeta verde, lucía más como una suerte de pepe grillo, que una información de revisión urgente, diciéndole algo como: _madura, Brand. Supéralo ya. Sé más fuerte. Ponte a trabajar y a analizar estos documentos_. Sin embargo, la realidad fue diferente y tras la visita de su padre, comió y tomó una ducha caliente, sin siquiera pensar en la tarea encomendada por su progenitor.

Subiendo el cierre de su chaquetón hasta el cuello, bajó hasta el último piso y abandonó la residencia, dispuesta a cruzar el patio hasta los laboratorios, con la noche a cuestas. Con las manos en los bolsillos, una bufanda cruzando el cuello y el vaho saliendo por sus labios, ignoró a los guardias y caminó decidida bajo la luz de faroles de color blanco. El corazón le latía sin descanso, acompañando de la dubitación y una serie de recuerdos que desfilaban por su mente: el mensaje oscurecido del Dr. Mann, la proyección, Edmunds, las palabras de su padre, reminiscencias de su juventud, sus días en la habitación...

Cuando llegó a los laboratorios, prefirió no mirar al guardia armado que se encontraba en la puerta y de inmediato digitó el código de acceso, lo cual abrió la puerta de metal. Ahí, rápidamente tomó las escalas de emergencia y cuando llegó al sexto piso, se detuvo, jadeando. Se sacó la bufanda y cerró los ojos, con el pecho alborotado y los ojos humedecidos. Mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos, sintiendo las emociones erizarle la piel. Entonces, subió dos pisos más para entrar al pasillo y buscar el número 356.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, su estómago pareció desaparecer, especialmente después de tocar dos veces. El sonido, fue absorbido por la oscuridad del pasillo, desprovisto de personas y movimientos. Pasaron unos segundos y nadie respondió. Brand humedeció sus labios y dejó caer su frente sobre la superficie frente a si, percibiendo como el agotamiento mental comenzaba a cobrarle recibo. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ , su mente argumentó. Dejó su mano sobre la puerta, también, tratando de dar más realidad a todo esto. Entonces, luego de un largo momento de silencio y un _click_ , la puerta se abrió.

Brand pestañeó varias veces, aun jadeando. Bajó sus brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y lo enfrentó con la mirada. El hombre, con los labios entreabiertos, contempló su rostro, sacando el lápiz que tenía tras su oreja. A simple vista, sus ojos cansados sólo revelaron que se encontraba sumergido en un mar de números, fórmulas y protocolos.

"Brand..."

Ella situó tres de sus dedos sobre sus labios, interrumpiéndole. Bien sabía Amelia que, si daba palabras a esta situación, si dejaba que su mente comenzara a ordenar su vendaval de sentimientos, _jamás_ podría dar paso a dejar que las cosas fuesen lo que debían ser. Doyle se dejó llevar: ella entró y tomó su mano fría, guiándolo hasta su escritorio. Ahí, Brand tomó asiento en el borde, al mismo tiempo que el científico le dio la espalda y procedió a quitarse la bata blanca, para dejarla sobre una silla.

Doyle permaneció de pie, guardando palabras, sin volverle a ver. Entonces, Amelia se acercó, alzando su mano derecha, rozando los dedos gélidos del hombre frente a ella. _No pienses, por favor, no pienses_. El científico accedió a su gesto, por supuesto, y luego de tomarle la mano, giró a verle con el rostro rojizo. La mujer tragó saliva y dejó caer su frente sobre su pecho masculino, escuchando como su corazón intentaba salir, develando su nerviosismo. Luego, sin decir palabra, comenzó a desabotonar los botones de su camisa, mientras Doyle, en trance, posó sus labios bajo su oído, y después, succionó su piel, despacio.

Al momento que Amelia dejó caer su camisa al suelo y posó sus brazos sobre el cuello de su acompañante, Doyle situó sus manos en la base de la espalda, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo con fuerza. Sólo breves segundos pasaron hasta que el hombre la besó, dejando caer su lengua por el labio inferior de su acompañante, masajeando, adelante, atrás, como si de ella bebiese la última gota de vida del planeta. Sin interrumpir su gesto, Doyle posó su mano derecha sobre su hombro femenino y apartó su chaqueta, luego, su blusa e incluso, desabotonó su pantalón, a simple vista, hipnotizado.

Al sentir su mano viajar por el camino de su entrepierna, buscando su piel desnuda, Brand cerró los ojos con fuerza, aún presa de los labios que le besaban con urgencia, con hambre. Inspiró entrecortado al momento que Doyle continuó su tacto en su centro, tal como un niño acaricia una pequeña masa de plastilina con dos, tres dedos, una pausa, y luego, más profundo. Presa de un impulso eléctrico, Amelia dejó de besarle, apartándose para inspirar deprisa. El hombre tomó tal gesto como incentivo y no dudó en apartarla de su blusa, atrapando nuevamente su boca en la suya, como quien no desea perder el ritmo, la concentración.

Brand sintió como su índice trazaba el camino de esternón, luego, su seno derecho, hasta palpar la piel más sensible. Ahí, la mujer deseó abrir sus ojos; sin embargo, fue inevitable. Los labios de Doyle dieron una breve succión en su pezón, que la sacó de toda intención racional, especialmente cuando su lengua tomo sabor de su piel. Momentos después, el hombre entró en ella, tibio y firme. Situando sus manos a ambos lados de la mujer, quien apretó sus párpados y sintió como su mentón varonil rozaba su frente, dejando a simple vista la diferencia de altura entre ambos. Luego de dos veces, Doyle besó el espacio entre su nariz y sus ojos, murmurando en voz baja su nombre.

Más allá de la hipersensibilidad, la mente de Amelia comenzó a traer relámpagos de recuerdos desperdigados, de sensaciones, encuentros y pérdidas... Edmunds, también. Doyle aumentó su intensidad, ante lo cual Brand soltó un gemido, como un gato siendo acariciado, sintiendo cómo los lazos de cordura comenzaban a cortarse, uno por uno. Él continuó con su propio ritmo, concentrado, sin tomar apuro, en crescendo, conteniendo a la mujer bajo su abrazo, quien le rodeó con ambas piernas ante los intermitentes atisbos de éxtasis.

Entonces, ella enlazó sus dedos por los cabellos de su nuca varonil, completamente azorada, mordiendo sus labios. Sólo una vez que él acabo dentro, Amelia dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cuenca de su hombro, aún pegada a su abrazo.

Acto seguido, la mujer tuvo una clarividencia: jamás volvería a ver a Edmunds.

Luego, sollozó.


	6. Silencio y oscuridad

Brand despertó de golpe, desorientada, tal como si alguien le hubiese arrojado un cubo de agua congelada en el rostro. A su alrededor, las paredes de la nave se teñían de un color negro y rojo intermitente, junto con una sirena que sonaba ahogada y distante. Girando su cabeza a ambos lados, sintió de inmediato como si su cuerpo estuviese agotado y a su cerebro le costase años organizar el movimiento de sus brazos o piernas.

Pestañando fuerte, la mujer inhaló una bocanada de aire, hablando en voz alta: —CASE —luego, más fuerte— CASE, ¿qué... ocurre? —y finalmente, un grito— ¡responde, CASE!

Al no recibir respuesta, se incorporó con torpeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabina de conducción. Uno, dos, tres pasos y detenerse de golpe: apenas podía respirar. _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?... maldita sea_. Amelia volvió a llamar al robot, pero ninguna voz logró salir de su boca. Finalmente decidió avanzar lo más pronto posible, tocando las paredes superiores de la nave, en búsqueda del oxígeno de emergencia. Luego de palpar superficies a tientas, su mano al fin logró tocar un borde áspero en la cabina superior.

Con los ojos cerrados y las manos abriéndose paso por la caja (el espectáculo lumínico terminaría provocándole un ataque de epilepsia, seguramente), buscó la reserva de oxígeno. Justo cuando comenzó a sentir signos claros de ahogo y la desesperación cubrió sus actos, su mano encontró la misma boquilla que dio a Cooper en el planeta Mann. De un tirón, situó dicha boquilla directamente en su boca, tomando la bocanada de aire más grande que recordaba en su vida. Al mismo tiempo, se desplomó en el suelo, cuasi abrazando el objeto de metal que parecía devolverle a la vida.

Por minutos, la mujer sostuvo la boquilla de aire con fuerza, limitándose a observar el cielo de la nave, aún cambiante de colores. El momento fue como un trance, donde siquiera le importaba morir o que el mundo se acabara ahí mismo. Cerró los ojos y sólo se concentró en respirar a grandes bocanadas, al principio con desespero y luego, con más calma, sin detenerse.

Con la cabeza en el frío suelo, Amelia sintió como la vida volvía a tomar cada uno de sus sentidos, activando, asimismo, la caja negra de sus recuerdos: hace 5 meses que se encontraba en el planeta Edmunds; su nave había emprendido vuelo gracias a la maniobra de escape de Cooper, en el borde de _Gargantúa_ ; su nombre era Amelia Brand, biotecnóloga, hija de John Brand; trabajaba en NASA, actualmente, parte del proyecto _Endurance_ ; arribó a Edmunds bajo las coordenadas 4562-B2, encontró su nave enterrada bajo rocas y su cuerpo...

Con las fuerzas renovadas, logró sentarse y luego, ponerse de pie, un tanto aturdida por el espectáculo que aún iluminaba el lugar. Con el oxígeno en la boca, avanzó hasta el área de comando y apretó los botones que desactivaron la alarma sonora, trayendo de vuelta el ambiente blanco y gris que cubría al _ranger_. De inmediato, advirtió cómo la escotilla hacia el exterior estaba abierta, un hecho que situó un mensaje claro en su mente: CASE estaba en _Isla 1_ , solucionando la anomalía o protegiendo los datos recolectados, según había sido su propia orden.

En breve, Amelia se colocó rápidamente el traje espacial y el casco, imaginando cómo habían ocurrido los hechos: de seguro, un temblor; luego, problemas en la estación y CASE yendo a solucionarlos. Aún no comprendía en qué momento la atmósfera había perdido su estabilidad; sin embargo, era lo menos que importaba ahora. Mientras subía la montaña a zancadas, con una linterna iluminó el rastro dejado por el robot, acto seguido, presionó un botón al costado del casco: —CASE, ¿dónde estás?

—Dra. Brand —respondio CASE— el primer punto de transmisión y análisis se encuentra en peligro de caer por una grieta. Al parecer, la antena fue instalada sobre una falla volcánica, al igual que el _ranger_ del Dr. Edmunds. Por otro lado, las cifras y análisis de elementos indica que por cada liberación de energía sísmica, se libera una cantidad amplia de gases tóxicos.

—¿Pudiste rescatar los datos?

—Estoy en eso. Actualmente, 60% de avance.

Después de dos minutos rodeada de polvo y oscuridad, Amelia pudo divisar a lo lejos la silueta rectangular de CASE. Una vez que alcanzó al robot y dio un vistazo al suelo, descubrió una enorme grieta oscura, similar a una cicatriz. En pocos segundos, se arrodilló e iluminó la falla terrestre, rogando dentro de sí que la antena hubiese sobrevivido a la caída. Después de unos minutos, su corazón dio un salto al momento que la luz de la linterna rebotó, revelando la estructura de metal.

Su vista siguió el camino de los cables y advirtió que, a lo lejos, el aparataje metálico sólo se sostenía a la superficie por un cable de cobre, que se encontraba tenso y tambaleante. Gracias a la escena, Amelia no dudó y decidió bajar a recuperar el aparato.

—CASE, regresa al _ranger_. Pon a salvo los datos, revisa que la información genética se encuentre a salvo y elabora un nuevo mapa terrestre. Yo traeré la antena de vuelta —Amelia jadeó, poniéndose de pie.

—Dra. Brand, la maniobra será arriesgada —el robot siguió a la mujer, que recogió un cable del suelo rocoso, atándolo a su cintura— según mis datos, las probabilidades de que un deslizamiento de tierra vuelva a ocurrir es de un 70%.

—CASE —la astronauta se detuvo, mirando al robot de frente y apuntando hacia el _ranger_ — no te lo pediré una segunda vez: _regresa ahora_ —ordenó.

El robot retomó su posición y comenzó a bajar sin emitir sonido. Brand tomó un extremo de la cuerda y la ató alrededor de una gran roca. Minutos después, comenzó a bajar. _Rápido, rápido, rápido._ Apegada al muro de roca, Amelia descendió hasta el punto de quedar al mismo nivel que la estructura de metal, que colgaba cual péndulo sobre el oscuro vacío. Brand tragó saliva y prefirió no pensar demasiado, alzó su mano derecha y tocó la superficie de la antena, girándola lo suficiente para poder abrir el compartimento central, del porte de su mano. _Sólo un poco más._

En su mente rogó que no tuviera la tarjeta madre dañada. De esta forma, si salvaba aquel trozo de metal, podría prescindir de la estructura completa. Elaborar una nueva antena sería fácil, volver a obtener los mismos datos, casi imposible. Sintiendo cómo una gota de sudor recorría su frente, aguantó la respiración e hizo un intento más, que terminó por apretar el cable amarrado a su cintura. Estirándose un poco más, abrió el compartimento y logró, en breves segundos, extraer la tarjeta. Al mismo tiempo que la corriente de euforia recorrió su cuerpo, sintió un breve sonido hueco, como si las entrañas de la montaña comenzaran a cobrar vida.

Pegó su cuerpo al muro, guardando la tarjeta en un bolsillo de su pecho y comenzó a subir, con los labios apretados y un jadeo nervioso. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Una mano, luego la otra y, finalmente, un breve temblor que acentuó los latidos de su corazón. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue como una gruesa manta de polvo y rocas cayó desde el cielo. Por consiguiente, Amelia apretó los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Luego de eso: silencio y oscuridad.


	7. Uróboro

"En cuanto pueda, te enviaré un mensaje"

Ésas habían sido las últimas palabras de Wolf Edmunds. Esas siete palabras.

En una amalgama extraña de sueño y realidad, Amelia despertó pensando en aquel largo pasillo de color blanco. El día de la despedida de Edmunds. La sensación de pérdida (similar a cuando un niño deja ir un globo, que vuela lejos, repleto de color, de memorias, de presencia). _¿Había sido así?_ Aún guardaba el recuerdo de aquel viernes, donde le acompañó por aquel largo pasillo blanco, hasta la puerta de la escotilla que lo dejaría frente a la nave Lázaro, la última misión. No estaban solos, por supuesto: la Dra. Miller guardaba silencio esperando el ascensor, mientras el Dr. Mann continuaba dando indicaciones.

Con los segundos a cuestas, Amelia miró a Edmunds, quien se acomodaba el traje espacial y miraba las puertas del ascensor. Obviamente, ella calló. Nadie jamás la había preparado para algo así. Nadie. Entonces, el ascensor abrió sus puertas, listo para recibir a la tripulación que, por milésima vez, intentaría salvar a la humanidad. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre, quien acarició sus cabellos, sin siquiera respirar. _Quédate_ , pensó. _No te vayas, por favor_. Él, por su parte, susurró a su oído: _En cuanto pueda, te enviaré un mensaje_.

De vuelta a la oscuridad de Edmunds, Amelia tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de mover su cuerpo, sin éxito. Sólo ahí, en pleno silencio, acompañada por sus jadeos intermitentes, tomó consciencia de su propio cuerpo, repasando hechos que vinieron a su mente: la antena. El cable. Un temblor. _Debí haber caído_. La sensación era similar a aquellos sueños donde tu consciencia despierta antes que tu cuerpo y la claustrofobia comienza a repletar los sentidos. Pese a esto, la mujer no sintió miedo alguno. Aún estaba lo suficientemente aturdida para creer que esto era la realidad, que todo acabaría así.

En paralelo a su cuerpo estático, su corazón comenzó a hablar, por supuesto. Así, su cabeza hiló momentos desperdigados, como un puzzle que aún no se ha comenzado a armar:

El desanclaje de Endurance.

 _Para avanzar, hay que dejar algo atrás._

El viaje con la posibilidad de reencuentro.

El planeta Edmunds,

el _último_ planeta por recorrer.

La esperanza de la humanidad.

Edmunds, su novio.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Edmunds había sido siempre la decisión _correcta_. Ambos se habían conocido en la universidad. Él, un renombrado físico de partículas y ella, dedicada a la biotecnología. Fue cosa de tiempo que su padre y el Dr. Mann lo reclutaran en el proyecto Lázaro, lo cual permitió que continuaran su trabajo juntos en NASA. Luego, la amistad, luego, el cariño. Después de todas esas noches reunidos y todos los proyectos llevado a cabo, fue inevitable que el aprecio surgiera entre ambos, el amor.

Aún recordaba el día en que él la había besado por primera vez. Horas después de terminar una presentación que tenía como objetivo recaudar fondos gubernamentales, Edmunds la fue a dejar a su casa (por esos días, aún no se trasladaban en una estación secreta, en medio de la nada). Ahí, en el dintel de la puerta, él se había despedido con un beso. Posteriormente, su relación completó cada una de las etapas posibles: la primera vez que hicieron el amor, conocer a los padres, conversar sobre el futuro y, por supuesto, el posible compromiso. Todo había resultado bien, tal como el 2 precede al 3 y el 3 precede al 4, porque, _el amor es así, ¿verdad?_

Brand sintió a lo lejos un nuevo sonido subterráneo. Por segunda vez, no tuvo miedo. Aún su cabeza seguía proyectando una película en paralelo a los hechos actuales, particularmente el año completo que vino después del mensaje del Dr. Mann. Esta vez, según su padre, deberían replantear la estrategia abrazando nuevas posibilidades que habían sido dejadas de lado, haciendo estricta referencia a la búsqueda de la resolución de la ecuación de gravedad. Amelia recordó perfectamente cómo la audiencia del proyecto _Endurance_ reaccionó ante tal declaración: la idea resultaba idéntica a la búsqueda del capitán Ahab por Moby Dick.

Esa misma tarde, Amelia había ido a la oficina de su padre, con el objetivo de profundizar más en aquella idea que lucía sacada de una película de ciencia ficción. Tal vez, para personas alejadas de la ciencia, la resolución de una simple ecuación podría resultar posible, tal como resolver un problema de álgebra en la universidad. Sin embargo, para todo el equipo la propuesta rayaba dentro de la búsqueda de un santo grial.

"Lo que quiero saber es qué pretendes ahora", Amelia le encaró. De inmediato, la biotecnóloga enunció los riesgos de poner la misión en manos de dicha proeza, de depender directamente de una ecuación imposible. Asimismo, explicó cómo otro viaje interestelar involucraría más tiempo, dinero, planes… _personas_ de carne y hueso. Su progenitor, luego de escucharla de espaldas. Giró, más serio que nunca, alzando la voz y golpeando la mesa:

"Es hora que confíes en mí, Amelia, ¿puedes?".

Esa misma noche, Amelia despertó con un resabio en la boca. Tal parecía que todo el proyecto _Endurance_ se encontraba en un tablero de ajedrez que ha quedado quieto, sin saber qué pieza mover. Por un momento, se preguntó si todo esto consistía en un perfecto uróboro. O si todos los esfuerzos de años tendrían un término real. Tal vez, la humanidad estaba condenada a su extinción y ya era hora de aceptarlo, sin más preguntas. Los pensamientos la repletaron cual nube negra, sin dejarla dormir. Por consiguiente, humedeció sus labios y comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, dejando a un lado el brazo que la cubría.

Como todas las noches en que había llegado a ese lugar, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a vestirse en silencio. Cuando tuvo sus pantalones puestos y se dispuso a atarse los zapatos, una voz masculina detuvo sus movimientos.

"¿Entonces esto será así, Amelia?"

La mujer cerró sus ojos, suspirando. Él continuó a sus espaldas.

"Vienes en la noche a conversar, compartimos una cama, ¿y luego te vas?".

Brand giró la cabeza, aludiendo el comentario; sin embargo, no dijo nada y continuó atando sus zapatos. Luego de terminar, apoyó sus codos sobre ambas piernas, sin moverse.

Doyle se deslizó despacio por sobre el cobertor y tomó asiento a su lado, adquiriendo la misma posición de la mujer. Amelia tragó saliva y habló, con voz ronca: "No lo entiendes, Doyle".

Se atrevió a mirarle, entre la oscuridad. Una línea de luz cruzaba su hombro izquierdo. Si bien, estaba oscuro, podía percibir las líneas de su rostro, ahora en silencio. El mantuvo la mirada y, por consiguiente, murmuró:

"Lo que entiendo, es que tenemos que hablar".

"¿De qué?", la mujer retrucó, poniéndose de pie.

Doyle se incorporó y tomó su brazo. Mirándola por segunda vez: "Todo ésto. Nosotros. _Edmunds_ ".

Meses habían transcurrido sin que alguien hubiera dicho su nombre en voz alta, en su presencia. El sólo hecho de que Doyle lo hiciera, provocó en ella una sensación eléctrica, que la dejó como erizada, vulnerable. Era como si el hombre hubiese roto un hechizo y, de súbito, la ausencia de Edmunds fuere una realidad cruda y latente. El hombre avanzó para tocar su rostro, pero la mujer retrocedió dos pasos, negando con la cabeza. Después, giró a tomar su bolso, caminando hacia la salida. Su acompañante la adelantó, situándose frente a la puerta.

"Huir no es la forma de solucionar las cosas, Amelia"

"¿Huir?", murmuró la chica, "¿tal como tú huiste de tu novia en Ámsterdam?"

Doyle tragó saliva, empuñando sus manos. Permaneció en silencio por unos minutos y luego dio un paso al costado, dejando el camino libre. No dejó de observarla a los ojos. Amelia, por su parte, miró a un lado y quitó una lágrima huérfana de su mejilla, emprendiendo la partida.

—Lo siento mucho, Doyle.

—¿Por qué?

La mujer tosió dos veces, seco, y giró a verle. Como siempre, ahí estaba el astronauta del atardecer, sentado a su lado, con las manos entrelazadas.

—Fui una egoísta. Lo único que deseabas era acompañarme. Y yo sólo te alejé.

Amelia comenzó a llorar. Mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su piel, recordó como la cotidianidad hace que olvides los peligros latentes: un planeta lejano, desconocido, la soledad, su propia fragilidad. No había que ser un clarividente para saber cómo terminaría esta historia, su propia proeza de valentía. Porque, la verdad, desde que subió a _Endurance_ , siempre supo que esta travesía no tendría regreso. Todo lo que había sucedido después había dilatado las cosas, pero nada se escapaba a la realidad: ella sabía más bien que nadie que, su propia vocación, su propia búsqueda, la llevaría finalmente a la misma perdición, tarde o temprano. Tal como había sucedido con los 12 pilotos anteriores, tal como había sucedido con Edmunds, Miller, Romney...

—Lo siento mucho, Doyle. No sabes _cuánto_.

La mujer sollozó y trató de rozar su mano, sin poder llevar a cabo ningún movimiento. Doyle, se acercó, sacando un par de rocas, tomando sus dedos.

—Está bien, Amelia... las cosas fueron lo que debían ser. Nadie tuvo la culpa.

Quemando las últimas energías, Brand se sacó el casco, que lucía agrietado y lo dejó rodar lejos. _¿Qué más da?_ Luego, tomó los guantes de ambas manos, tirándolos a un lado. Por fin, pudo tomar su rostro varonil en sus manos:

—Te deje morir, también. Si hubiera... si yo hubiera —un sollozo la interrumpió— Estarías conmigo hoy, aquí.

Doyle se arrodilló más cerca y la abrazó, permitiendo que Amelia dejara caer su cabeza en su pecho. Ella no dejó de llorar, al mismo tiempo que el hombre frotaba su cabeza, situando un beso sobre su frente.

 _Cooper tenía razón_.

Ella siempre dejaba que sus emociones la arrebataran y la hicieran olvidar el sentido de la razón.


	8. Algo así como: vuelvo por ti

"Antes de proceder con la nueva configuración, por favor, identificarse".

Amelia sonrió ante el robot, situando una de sus palmas sobre la superficie fría. Si observaba bien, podía ser capaz de ver su propio reflejo difuminado en las placas de metal de acero inoxidable, como si su rostro fuese un perfecto retrato de acuarela.

"Afirmativo", la mujer respondió en voz alta, presionando botones sobre el _tablet_ de mando, sin dejar de hablar: "Nombre: Amelia Brand, biotecnóloga. Código de seguridad en estación NASA: ABRAND66X38".

En la pantalla de color negro, comenzaron a reproducirse múltiples caracteres de color blanco, como cientos de gotas de lluvia resbalando por una ventana. Primero, porcentajes en cascada, y luego, códigos numéricos. Después de un par de segundos, el robot dejó a la vista una luz roja parpadeante.

"Autorización entregada", enunció.

La última respuesta provocó que algo llamara la atención de Amelia, especialmente el tono de voz. La mujer frunció el ceño y alejó la mirada de la _tablet_ de sus manos. "¿Podrías repetir la última frase, TARS?"

"Autorización entregada, Dra. Brand", el aparato accedió.

De inmediato, la biotecnóloga suspiró largo y dejó caer sus brazos a los lados. _¿Nuevamente?, ¿con voz de un marine del ejército?_ Situando su pulgar e índice en el entrecejo, cerró los ojos, frustrada. A simple vista, su larga carta al área de robótica no había servido de nada: cerca de seis páginas argumentando la necesidad de contar con personalidades robóticas más acordes a comunidades científicas, no en marines en preparación para la guerra. De hecho, había utilizado seis páginas extras en relatar cómo los últimos 3 robots lograron estresar a la última tripulación con órdenes y respuestas secas. _Excelente, ahora me sentiré como una recluta más. La recluta Brand._

"TARS, por favor, abrir la configuración de los estándares de personalidad".

De inmediato, su _tablet_ reflejó múltiples barras con códigos. Al principio, Amelia no logró descifrar el método de configuración y, mientras daba una mascada a su sándwich, tomó con su mano derecha el "Breve Manual de uso" que, por supuesto, no tenía nada de breve. Cuando llegó a la página 220 y logró memorizar los _presets_ por defecto, procedió a continuar.

"Muy bien, TARS. Comenzaremos con lo básico", la mujer procedió a ingresar datos, mediante la pantalla. Al mismo tiempo, recordó la primera tecnología robótica dentro de NASA, dedicada a los viajes en el espacio y preparación de tripulaciones en misiones de exploración. La mayoría de las personas civiles, esperarían algo como el famoso C3PO de la película _Star Wars_ o los robots de _THX 9000_ , con características humanas. Sin embargo, la realidad distaba más allá de dichas pretensiones, donde los primeros prototipos tuvieron más parecido a la máquina HAL 9000, de _2001: Odisea en el espacio_. Así, lucían como perfectas estaciones de consulta, diseñadas para resolver cualquier duda en los equipos.

Posteriormente, y con el avance de las misiones de investigación, se estableció la necesidad de contar con un equipo móvil. El argumento principal no radicaba en disponer de una máquina que entregara información inmediata (esa habilidad podía ser lograda a través de una señal de radio, desde la nave principal), sino en el deseo de poder contar con un miembro más en la exploración, con habilidades supra humanas: más fuerza, más velocidad, entre otros. Finalmente, y luego de años de debate por presupuesto e ingeniería, la pretensión idílica se volvió realidad en el marco de las misiones Lázaro. Al principio, los primeros 3 prototipos recibieron el nombre de acrónimos científicos: MUSE, LENA, CELE y su aspecto lucía como los memorables _rovers_ en marte: Opportunity y Curiosity.

No fue hasta el término de la primera misión Lázaro que se decidió probar un nuevo esquema de ingeniería, una máquina articulada que fuese minimalista, pero a la vez muy funcional. De esta forma, y alejándose de la antigua pretensión de que los robots lucieran como humanos, el modelo se construyó sin brazos, rostro o piernas. Así, el prototipo no solo permitió ahorrar costos, sino que tiempo. De esta forma, seis meses antes de la segunda misión Lázaro, se logró estrenar 3 prototipos nuevos: KIPP, GALA y SOHO. Todos ellos, contando además con una característica recién salida de las arcas de NASA: Índices de personalidad.

"Dejemos la honestidad en… un 90%" Brand mencionó, ingresando nuevos datos a la _tablet_ , mirando al robot de reojo. Por los informes que había enviado la última misión Lázaro, Brand sabía que el uso de los aparatos había sido un éxito. No por nada el equipo anterior estuvo día y noche, durante seis meses de entrenamiento, compartiendo con los robots. La idea era que la tripulación adaptara los parámetros de personalidad de la máquina, alcanzando el nivel que les fuese más cómodo y flexible.

"Cambios efectuados. ¿Desea alguna otra modificación, Dra. Brand?" TARS habló.

Amelia se disponía a responder un rotundo "no", cuando sus ojos se desviaron con una imagen alta difuminada a lo lejos. Se quedó con la boca entreabierta cuando su mente identificó a Romney y a Doyle, quienes venían conversando junto a su padre, con un rostro serio. Su corazón dio un perfecto vuelco al momento en que el chico de ojos azules la contempló de lejos, mientras gesticulaba frases hacia los científicos. Por supuesto, el contacto visual no duró más de un par de segundos y luego quedó ahí, donde Doyle le dio la espalda para seguir su camino por el pasillo.

"¿Dra. Brand?", TARS volvió a repetir.

Tragando saliva, la mujer giró la cabeza para volver a concentrarse en los números de la _tablet_. Sin embargo, tal parecía que su mente había decidido quedarse en blanco, como quien corta una llamada telefónica de improviso. Miró a TARS en silencio, pestañeando y recordando que no veía a Doyle hace más de una semana, luego de aquella última noche en su residencia. Esa misma memoria la trasladó al momento exacto en que, luego de dejarlo solo en su habitación, había caminado por los pasillos fríos, sabiendo que había herido al científico.

"No, TARS, hemos terminado", murmuró.

Tal como le decía su madre en la niñez: a veces, cuando las cosas se rompen, sencillamente no tienen arreglo. Sin embargo, nada de lo anterior quitaba ese vacío que ahora sentía en su pecho, luego de mirar aquellos ojos azules. Ojos que imploraban algo más. Amelia tomó asiento en la mesa más cercana, abrazándose a sí misma. _¿Era posible entregar algo cuando ella sentía que no tenía absolutamente nada que dar?_

Para rematar, hacía una semana, habían sido publicadas por NASA la lista de personas nominadas a participar de la nueva misión: _Endurance_. Y en aquel papel amarillento, los nombres de ella y Doyle estaban en el primer lugar.

Todo esto, en resumen, tenía pegado un aire de mal augurio prominente. Amelia recordó las nominaciones al proyectos Lázaro, cuando la selección de astronautas para la primera misión tardó casi dos años, donde los elegidos debían pasar por una serie de entrevistas con psicólogos, científicos e ingenieros (incluso con políticos involucrados). Ahora, los tripulantes de _Endurance_ no eran más y nada menos que los últimos con vida que iban quedando del cuerpo académico, científico e ingeniería en NASA. _Los últimos_. Hoy, los largos meses de evaluación de personal se resumían a un memorándum de color verde dejado en su habitación, con solicitud de presencia en la nueva misión.

Amelia sonrió en melancolía y se quedó mirando al robot largamente. Sin entender muy bien el porqué, sus ojos se humedecieron y tuvo unas incipientes ganas de llorar. Desde que Doyle dejó de hablar con ella, había comenzado a extrañar lo cotidiano: un como estás, un almuerzo, un tacto (el vivir recluidos en una estación como ésta, los hacía más sensibles, por supuesto, y más solitarios). Ahora, Amelia solo parecía anhelar lo más parecido a un amigo. Mal que mal, Doyle estaba en su derecho de guardar silencio, de establecer distancia a su presencia. Ella le había demostrado en cuerpo el qué ocurría si alguien intentaba ingresar a su cabeza porque, meterse en su corazón…

"Dra. Brand, ¿desea escuchar una broma?"

Brand alzó la ceja ante la pregunta del robot, tomada por sorpresa. Al parecer, el área de robótica sí había leído sus comentarios y habían incluido un estándar de distención. Recordó sus propias palabras redactadas en aquel informe: "se necesita generar mecanismos de empatía para regular los niveles de estamina y disminuir el estrés psicológico de la tripulación". No pudo evitar que su lado sarcástico hablara por ella: _¡Genial!_ , _ahora tendremos un psicólogo y humorista_.

Luego de una risa ofuscada, habló: "¿De verdad quieres contarme un chiste, TARS?"

"Si prefiere, también puedo escucharla, Dra. Brand", el robot sonó nuevamente como un marine, confiado y relajado: "Le recuerdo que en todos los prototipos se encuentra habilitado el protocolo HB406".

 _Ah, el protocolo HB406_. Brand pensó. Los tres robots estaban habilitados a clasificar y resguardar todos los datos obtenidos de los planetas en visita, incluso por siglos. Además, poseían una política de almacenamiento de información personal, diseñada con el objetivo de ofrecer a los astronautas un registro diario de sus actividades (o cómo le gustaba definirlo a Amelia: el protocolo para que "no nos volvamos locos en el espacio"). Pese a su sarcasmo inicial, sintió algo diferente en su pecho, una necesidad inminente de liberarse de todo esto, de la de la nube negra que la acompañaba desde la partida de Edmunds. O al menos, _sólo intentarlo_. Honestamente, cada mañana su cabeza se sentía como una olla a presión, re cocinando ideas muertas. Ya lo decía Orwell: uno no desea tanto ser amado, como ser comprendido.

Amelia se puso de pie y apoyó una mano en el aparato. _Tal vez Doyle tiene razón, después de todo._ Sólo debía conversar con alguien.

—Dra. Brand, es hora de su analgésico.

En el presente, dentro de un _ranger_ estacionado en medio de un planeta desconocido, Amelia abría sus ojos para contemplar como CASE le ofrecía un pequeño vaso de plástico con una pastilla del porte de la punta de su dedo meñique. Pestañeó dos veces, apartando el sueño, acomodándose a la luz. Tomando el objeto en sus manos, dejó la pastilla en su boca y tomó asiento a un lado del camarote, sin evitar la mueca de dolor. _Quién lo diría_. 100 años terrestres más tarde, uno de los robots que ella misma había calibrado en tierra, la hubo de salvar de morir bajo una pila de rocas y polvo.

—Gracias, CASE —Brand miró su pierna derecha, aún hinchada en el tobillo, producto del derrumbe.

En aquel momento, bajo una oscuridad rocosa y silenciosa, poco creyeron sus ojos al recibir un rayo de luz en el rostro. Por un momento, ahogada por el polvo e inmóvil, pensó que, finalmente, toda su epopeya espacial había llegado a su fin. Una epopeya que había comenzado un poco más tarde de su despedida con Edmunds, en aquella estación espacial. Sin embargo, poco a poco, los ruidos repletaron sus sentidos y un ansimo profundo de aire la sacó de sus cavilaciones: CASE había logrado rastrear su posición, siendo capaz de localizarla media hora después del derrumbe.

Al ver como una muralla de roca cedía, frente a sí, intentó hablarle y gritar que se encontraba allí, pero no pudo verbalizar palabra, su boca estaba seca y su mente aún desvariaba entre cuadros del pasado y el presente. Es más: sólo fue capaz de tomar uno de sus brazos mecánicos, como quién se aferra a un salvavidas en pleno océano profundo, en desespero. Acto seguido, el robot la arrastró, sacándola a la luz, entre una nube de polvo gris. Luego, con un solo un movimiento, CASE la hubo de tomar en brazos para llevarla a la estación, sin mediar el grito de dolor de la mujer, que sostenía su pierna derecha.

En aquel momento, una vez que recobró los niveles de oxígeno y estuvo descansando por sobre el camarote, pudo observar que su cuerpo, al menos, lucía entero. Entre rasguños y contusiones de color rojo, nada parecía ser más grave que su dolor en la pierna, donde descubrió lo que parecía ser una fractura. Ante la revelación, situó su mano en el estómago, cerró sus ojos y sintió como éstos ya habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas, sin poder detener el flujo. Es más, tampoco pudo sentir la humedad en las mejillas, hasta que, con el borde de un paño, sacó la gruesa capa de polvo de su rostro. En esa misma posición continuó llorando un rato, reprochando su actuar aguerrido.

En el presente, con el cuerpo libre de polvo y un descanso a cuestas, quiso bajar del camarote para contemplar por una de las ventanas el exterior. Así, mordió sus labios y resistió el dolor agudo que la cubría hasta su muslo derecho, tomando una especie de tabla que servía como muleta. Luego de dos cojeos, pudo observar por la ventana una especie de tormenta de arena, similar a las que dejaron atrás en la tierra.

—Dra. Brand, por favor, vuelva a su camarote. No es seguro que intente caminar aún.

Esta vez, Brand asintió sin palabras. De hecho, aún no murmuraba ni una frase completa luego de todo lo sucedido. Nuevamente, sentía que no había nada más que hablar. Volvió a cojear al camarote y se dejó caer de espaldas, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Así, por primera vez en toda su estancia en el planeta Edmuds, se permitió a si misma pensar en aquel astronauta que hubo de despedirse de ella, en lo que parecía un milenio. Cerrando sus ojos, no pensó en su figura, sus ojos, su espalda o su rostro… sino que en su regreso. El regreso de Cooper.

Con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, dejó de lado todos sus pensamientos racionales que aludían a la imposibilidad. A _Gargantúa_. A las leyes de la física que implicaban la completa absorción de un agujero negro, llamado de esta forma porque ni siquiera la luz podía escapar de él. Hoy, con el manto de la derrota cubriéndole los hombros, sólo quería abrir su mente a su propio imposible: la fe. Un acto ciego que le permitía pensar en escenarios posibles, sin mayores cuestionamientos. Porque, ¿en qué consistía un regreso?, ¿una misión de rescate?, hasta el día de hoy, nadie había regresado por ella, nadie nunca le había expresado en palabras algo así como: _vuelvo por ti_. Es más, si realizaba la cuenta mental, ella era una persona a la cual todos, finalmente, dejaban atrás. Fuese por motivos laborales o sentimentales, era ella quien quedaba estática, quien observaba la lejanía, quien contemplaba las distancias, siempre en quietud.

Luego de tres días en reflexiones silenciosas, cuando pudo avanzar más de dos pasos sin morir en el intento, se dirigió al robot con una frase sólida, que sonó ronca, como si sus cuerdas vocales emitiera sonido por ves primigenia. —CASE, por favor, quiero que prepares el módulo de hibernación.


	9. Salvar todo esto

Frente a la tumba de Edmunds, Amelia dejó a un lado su tabla de apoyo y procedió a arrodillarse. Con las manos sobre ambos muslos, mordió sus labios y sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, hasta derramar una, dos, tres lágrimas. Con sus dedos, rozó la placa con el nombre del primer astronauta que hubo de pisar este planeta, como antesala del recuerdo. Mientras acariciaba los bordes, trajo a su mente aquel momento en que le encontró, al segundo día de su propio arribo con el _ranger_. Luego de bajar y encontrar la nave cubierta de rocas, ella y CASE entraron a la nave para encontrarlo acostado, en el suelo, inerte.

Su rostro estaba evidentemente envejecido y según cálculos del robot, debía haber muerto ya hacía años, de un accidente vascular. En el momento exacto del reencuentro, Amelia decidió no cuestionar su muerte y, sencillamente, proceder a darle merecido descanso. Ahí, se arrodilló y lo rodeó con sus brazos, un abrazo largo y silencioso que guardaba para él hace más de un siglo terrestre. Luego, lo envolvió en una frazada y lo trasladó al monte más cercano, donde, con la ayuda de CASE, cavó una tumba. En los días posteriores a su entierro, muchas preguntas comenzaron a perseguirla: ¿por qué Wolf no utilizó el módulo de hibernación?, ¿por qué limitó su mensaje a datos sobre el planeta y nada más sobre él?, ¿qué había ocurrido con GALA?

Esta última, se encontraba al fondo de la nave, de pie, resguardando su forma rectangular, guardando en perpetuo silencio la respuesta a todos aquellos últimos acontecimientos. Pese a los intentos de CASE, GALA no reaccionó como robot autómata y lo único servible, fue su estructura de metal (que más tarde hubo de utilizar como prototipo de una nueva antena, para transmitir a la tierra, sólo en caso de ser necesario). Todo el hallazgo, motivó a Brand a tomar una firme decisión: primero, dedicaría su estadía a buscar información empírica que garantizara la vida humana. Y segundo, si no la encontraba, no transmitiría una señal. Punto.

Fue por esa semana, también, que el astronauta del atardecer comenzó a visitarla, justo cuando los días y las noches tomaron una cotidianidad estremecedora y la soledad comenzó a hacerse tan real como el polvo y las rocas del planeta Edmunds.

—Miller, Romney, Mann, mi padre, Doyle… todos están muertos, Wolf. Todos ellos... —Amelia sacó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, ante una brisa repentina— Cooper… él viajó rumbo a _Gargantúa_ con TARS, con la esperanza de resolver la gravedad, con… —tragó saliva, dejando caer nuevas lágrimas, emocionándose hasta los huesos— con la esperanza de encontrar un nuevo hogar.

En su puesto, Amelia se acomodó, lo cual produjo una mueca de dolor ante el roce con pierna derecha. Continuó:

—Cooper dijo… que para avanzar, debemos dejar algo atrás, Wolf. Lo dijo minutos antes de marcharse junto con TARS y _Endurance_. No sé si es verdad, pero… hay cosas que simplemente no se van nunca, Wolf. Aunque lo intentes.

Amelia dejó caer sus lágrimas por las mejillas, sin detenerlas, contemplando cómo caían en el suelo seco, donde formaron una sombra rojiza de humedad. —Jamás podré olvidarte, Wolf.

Sin meditar en el origen de sus acciones, la mujer entrelazó sus manos en el centro de su pecho, trayendo a su mente un desfile de imágenes y rostros: sus padres, Murph, el equipo Lázaro, Endurance, Miller, Mann, los ojos azules de Doyle, Cooper. En silencio, deseó que, _sea donde ellos se encontraran_ , tuvieran sus almas en completa serenidad, en la forma que fuese. Bien era hora ya que todos ellos la encontraran. Luego de años y años luchando contra lo inminente, el único consuelo resultaba aquello: paz.

—¿Por quién estás rezando? —Doyle susurró. Amelia abrió los ojos y le vio a su lado, también arrodillado.

—Por Edmunds, por ti… por Cooper.

El astronauta del atardecer se acercó un poco más, pasando su brazo derecho por sobre sus hombros. Amelia se rindió y no dudó en hundir su rostro en su pecho varonil. Posó también su mano en el atuendo de Doyle, tomando con fuerza el traje blanco, aferrándose. Su acompañante bajó la cabeza y la recibió en un abrazo, donde Amelia lloró largo y tendido.

Una vez los ansimos se redujeron, la mujer tomó distancia de su cuerpo y le contempló a los ojos, acariciando su barba. Recordó el día en que ella y Cooper se reencontraron con Romney, luego de la travesía en el planeta Miller, donde el físico había salido a su encuentro, manifestando una espera de 23 años. _23 años._ Aún dicho número hacía nacer una molestia en su pecho. Con sus pulgares, rozó las mejillas de Doyle, observando como éste, bajo el ritmo de su caricia, cerraba los ojos.

 _Nadie merece esperar tanto, nadie_ , pensó. Nadie merece dedicar su vida a empresas imposibles. Nadie merece amar, sin ser amado.

—Tengo que dejarte ir, Doyle… —habló, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima volvió a aparecer.

El astronauta abrió sus ojos, concentrado. Luego de tragar saliva, asintió con la cabeza. Finalmente, él tomó su mano derecha y la besó, despacio. —Lo sé.

Amelia esbozó una sonrisa, sintiendo la tibieza en sus manos, producto del gesto. Doyle continuó, alzando una ceja. —Lo nuestro jamás habría funcionado.

La mujer dejó caer una risa pequeña. —¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto, tienes debilidad por astronautas que lucen como cowboys.

Esta vez, Brand estalló en una risa, acompañada por Doyle, quien volvió a abrazarla, largo. Amelia lo apretó con fuerza, inspirando con profundidad. Se quedó así por un momento. —Temo que no volveré a despertar nunca...

Con un dedo, el hombre quitó una lágrima floreciente. —Para serte honesto, nunca fuiste la mejor astronauta, Amelia. Tu corazón solía hablar siempre más que tu razón.

La mujer se separó de su cuerpo masculino y le miró, atenta. Él cerró sus palabras:

—Tal vez, es hora de entregarte a lo que sientes.

Horas más tarde, de regreso al _ranger_ , Amelia comenzó a resguardar datos e información acumulados durante toda su estadía en Edmunds. La labor le tomó el resto de la tarde y noche, especialmente por su cojera y la dificultad de moverse dentro de la nave. Comenzó por el registro geológico, luego por la información relativa a la atmósfera y, por supuesto, sus propias conclusiones al respecto. Según sus apreciaciones iniciales, el planeta podría ser apto para una colonia humana, siempre y cuando se encontrara una solución a su ciclo sísmico y la liberación de gases nocivos.

En este contexto, Amelia escribió: "se hace prudente el establecimiento de un equipo multidisciplinar de reconocimiento en terreno". En pocas palabras, había una alta posibilidad que el lugar donde Edmunds y ella había establecido su base, estuviese sobre una falla tectónica de alto riesgo, tal como la falla de San Andrés, en Estados Unidos. Y, tal vez, en otros lugares del planeta, los ciclos fuesen más estables. Sin embargo, debido a su propia condición física actual, la tarea resultaba actualmente imposible.

Momentos más tarde, Amelia reunió sus papeles y los dejó envueltos en un cuaderno, sonriendo. Su padre siempre criticó su aversión a tomar notas en aparatos eléctricos. Sin embargo, dentro de la estación, del ambiente de reclusión de _Lázaro_ y _Endurance_ , eran precisamente ése tipo de detalles no tecnológicos, los que le permitían recordar su propia humanidad. Pese a la última tecnología, los laboratorios, las naves, los computadores y robots, el proyecto estaba hecho completamente de personas, de seres vulnerables de carne y hueso.

Brand abrió el clóset más cercano y guardó el cuaderno dentro del compartimento superior. De ahí también sacó una camiseta y pantalones de lycra grises, los cuales serían su nuevo atuendo, _quien sabe por cuánto_. Una vez acomodada, consultó el último reporte impreso generado por la reserva de información genética, almacenada en la parte inferior del _ranger_. Repasó hojas de números y datos químicos, asegurándose, una vez más, que todo se encontraba bien. Finalmente, firmó el reporte, agregando fecha y hora.

Cuando cerró el documento, dio una última vista al lugar que la rodeaba, repleto de blanco. Sin pensar mucho, se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar, cojeando, hacia la cabina de mando, donde se encontraba CASE. Luego, con un poco de dificultad, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y habló:

—CASE, por favor, activar modo de grabación.

El robot accedió inmediatamente, iluminando una pequeña luz roja, que indicaba que ya podía comenzar a hablar. En un comienzo, Brand tragó saliva y se mantuvo en silencio, sin mirar de frente a la pantalla, cruzada de brazos. Mordió sus labios y, ante la súbita emoción, carraspeó para tomar valor.

—A las personas que vean este mensaje. Soy la Dra. Amelia Brand —suspiró y dirigió su mirada al robot— código de seguridad en estación NASA: ABRAND66X38. Actualmente, soy parte de la misión secreta de NASA _Endurance_ , la cual tuvo como objetivo confirmar la habitabilidad de tres planetas con posibles condiciones para la vida: Mann, Miller y Edmunds. Si desean más información del proyecto, por favor consultar la caja negra que se encuentra en el compartimento 3-B del _ranger_.

Nuevamente, un arranque de emoción. Amelia bajó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, sacando una lágrima.

—Según el código X65-2, es mi deber informar que mi misión en el proyecto… ha fracasado. Si bien, he recolectado una cantidad de datos importantes sobre el perfil del planeta Edmunds, he debido detener mi rol de exploración debido a circunstancias especiales, como lo son la falta de oxígeno y la inmovilidad de pierna derecha, producto de una caída, como podrán consultar en la bitácora. En estos momentos, me preparo para entrar en el módulo de hibernación-

La pequeña luz roja cambió a azul, con lo cual sólo quedaban unos treinta segundos de registro.

—Antes de entrar al módulo, sólo quiero dar un breve mensaje… —Brand guardó silencio y, luego de sacar una lágrima, volvió a mirar a la pantalla de CASE, tratando de no quebrar la voz— Cooper… si alguna vez puedes ver esto. Sólo quiero decirte que, cierta parte de mi dice que _lo lograste_. Que lograste entrar a _Gargantúa_. Que lograste resolver la ecuación de gravedad.

La luz azul comenzó a parpadear. Sólo veinte segundos más.

—Siempre lo supimos, ¿sabes? Si bien, en un comienzo, la lógica decía a mi padre que no te escogiera como piloto, él siempre supo en su corazón que tú lo lograrías. No importaba cómo. Y luego que lograste salvar a _Endurance_ de su inminente destrucción, yo lo supe, Cooper. Tú podrías salvarnos. Salvar _todo_ esto. — _Salvarme_ , pensó, sin ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo, para pedirlo en voz alta— Sólo quiero decir: Gracias.

Y entonces, la luz se apagó. Amelia suspiró largo y posó su palma en su mejilla, sonriendo por primera vez, mirando a CASE. En cierto sentido, el haber dicho tales palabras logró cubrirla con un manto de completa aceptación, de entrega a la situación, a los años de soledad que se veían venir, al silencio, a la espera. Acto seguido, se puso de pie, soportando el hilillo de dolor de su extremidad y caminó lento hacia el módulo, ya ubicado al medio de la nave. El robot la acompañó y le sirvió de apoyo al momento de ingresar dentro, donde percibió el agua tibia.

Una vez sentada, miró a su único acompañante, que habló: —Dra. Brand, ¿desea establecer una fecha de término para su hibernación?

—Indefinida —musitó.

—Entendido —el robot se inclinó y, lentamente, emergió su pequeño brazo rectangular, apretando botones. Luego, recobró posición.

De inmediato, Amelia sintió como el aparato comenzaba a repletarse de agua tibia, primero sus piernas y después, su estómago. En un acto libre, alzó su mano y tocó la superficie del robot, siempre cubierta de un polvo cobrizo, a simple vista, más desgastado. Sonrió, emocionada.

—Gracias por todo, CASE.

—No hay de qué Dra. Brand —el aludido respondió— Usted siempre fue una de mis favoritas.

Mientras esperaba la luz que indicara que CASE estaba haciendo uso de su registro de humor, sintió cómo la cabina comenzaba a bajar, cubriendo su estómago y hombros con agua. No alcanzó a verle de vuelta y sólo cerró los ojos, percibiendo cómo su corazón latía con fuerza.

Ante la inminente oscuridad, sintió cómo desde su pecho, desde su corazón emergía el último pensamiento consciente, el anhelo de volver a despertar, de volver a la vida. Pensó en Edmunds, Doyle y Cooper. Junto a sus imágenes y a sus sentimientos, recordó, aunque fuese por un segundo, en su propia teoría: _el amor trasciende el tiempo y el espacio_.

Hoy, ella lo pondría a prueba.

* * *

 **Comentario:** Los últimos minutos de Interstellar son realmente fascinantes, justo después del reencuentro de Cooper con su hija. Magistralmente, Nolan invierte una ley natural, donde no son los padres los que dejan ir a sus hijos, sino que es Murph quien pide a su padre continuar, vivir su propia vida. Esos mismos minutos me dejaron por muchas semanas imaginando más, sobre qué sucedió con Brand y bueno... todo lo que sentí lo he resumido en este humilde relato. Si bien, tenía en mi mente escribir un epílogo final con un estilo distinto, la historia, oficialmente, llega hasta aquí. Sin embargo, ya veremos si la musa creativa me ataca en un futuro cercano juju. Me entregaré a ese misterio. A todos aquellos que hayan dedicado unos minutos en leer este escrito: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
